Emblem Immortal
by EXREMEFanfiction
Summary: A Fire Emblem parody of the infamous 'My Immortal'. Rated M for language and slightly adult themes. Also for 'Massacring of English Literature'. FE: 10 Spoilers
1. Chapters 1 to 4

This is just a little something I typed up to relieve myself of writer's block. It's my Fire Emblem parody of the infamous Fan Fiction 'My Immortal' by Tara Gilesbie. There are probably going to be a lot of points that don't make sense, but that's just how it goes. This is the first 4 chapters compounded to one.

Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fire Emblem. If you thought I was saying I did, you are too retarded to have the right to have a copyright on the franchise.

Disclaimer #2: I don't own My Immortal. No one wants to call claim to something that horrible.

Disclaimer #3: I can write better stories than this, but it's supposed to be like if it's a parody of My Immortal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Micaiah Depsinisous Eclipse Schizophrenia Sh'reik Way and I have long white hair that reaches to my upper-mid-back and hazel eyes that look like limpid pools of hazel and everyone says I look like Altina (if u don't no who dat is then get da hell out of here!) I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's fucking hott. I'm a branded but I keep a glove over my mark. I have pale white skin. I'm also an apostle and the queen of Daein, and I live in a castle called Castle Daein. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example I was wearing a black dress with a blood-red shirt that said MCR on the front and a black miniskirt, black fishnets and black boots with red lace on them. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow. I was walking outside castle Daein. It was raining and snowing at the same time, and the clouds covered the sun so I was happy. Alot of preps looked at me. I stuck up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Micaiah!" Shouted a voice. I looked up. It was……………… Sothe!

"What's up Sothe?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said shyly.

But then I heard my advisers calling and I had to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door to my coffin and drank some elixir from a vile I had. My coffin was black and had red lace on the edges. I got out of my coffin and took of the giant MCR T-shirt I used as pajamas and put on a black dress, black fishnets, black lipstick, and a black belt with a skull in the middle.

I saw my friend Reaper and she smiled. "Hi Micaiah." She said. She had on a MCR shirt and tight black pants and skull earrings and boots with pentagrams on them. Her name used to be Fiona but then she found out her real father wasn't really Lanvega of Daein's Four Riders, but was actually a bisexual-zombie-vampire, so she became goffik and changed her name to Reaper.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room bitch?" I shooted sexily.

"OMFG I wanted to talk to you I saw you talking to Sothe yesterday!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said blushing.

"Do you like Sothe?" Reaper asked as we exited the bedroom and went to the Royal Hall.

"I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right." She exclaimed. Just then, Sothe jumped down in front of me. (geddit cuz hez a thief lolol)

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied flirtillty.

"Guess what." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Greil Mercenaries are having a concert in Nevassa." He exclaimed.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I screamed. "I LOVE GM! They're my favorite band other than MCR."

"Well... will you go with me?" He asked.

I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on black boots with red lace on them, black lipstick, 7 pairs of skull earrings, a belt that said GM on the front, and a black ripped dress that was so short it barely covered my gothic underwear. I was feeling depressed so I cast Light on my wrist. I read a depressing tome while I waited for it to stop bleeding. I put on a lot of Black Spirit Dust and but a Black Statue Frag around my neck. I drank some blood and I was ready to go to the concert.

Sothe was outside next to his Wyvern. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt, baggy black pants and black nail polish.

"Hi Sothe!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Michiah." He said back. We got on the dragon that had a huge '666' tattoo on it's ass. While we were flying Sothe took out the Baselard and started cutting himself with it. Then I took out some pot and we started smoking it. When we got there we joined the mosh pit and jumped up and down as we listened to the Greil Mercenaries.

"Soren is so fucking hot!!" I said to Sothe.

Sothe stopped jumping and looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but then I caught on. "It's okay, I didn't mean I like him more than you."

"Really?" Asked Sothe.

"Yeah. Besides I don't even know Soren and he's going out with that preppy bitch Mia."

The night went really well, and I had a great time. So did Sothe. We smoked pot and cut ourselves and got Ike and Soren's autographs. Then we got on the Wyvren and flew away. But we didn't go back to Castle Daein. Instead, we flew to……………………… The Serenes Forest!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sothe!" I shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sothe didn't answer but grounded the dragon and got off. I got off too curiously.

"Micaiah?" He asked.

"What!?" I snapped.

He leaned in extra-close to me. I saw pain and stress and evil in his sexy red eyes (He was wearing contacts) and suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... Sothe kissed me passionately! Sothe climbed on top of me and we started making out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my scarf. Then he put his thingie in my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"SOTHE! SOTHE! SOTHE!" I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then………………

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!"

It was………………………………………………………………………Izuka!


	2. Chapters 5 to 8

AN: Yeah yeah. No poorly written Author's Note warning that preps shouldn't read this here. Thanks to the people who reviewed, though. And to that one person, no, it wasn't intentional, and I fixed it. .-. So yeah.

I would've gotten this done sooner, seeing how it's ridiculously easy to type up, but I'm just lazy. Really lazy. Extremely lazy. Incredibly lazy. Astronomically lazy. Etc...

If yo uwant disclaimers, look at the first chapter. I'm not going to keep reposting the damn things when you can easily just flip to the top of that drop-down list thing. Though, I would like to point out if you see any errors in sentence structure or the like, they're probably intentional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuka made and Sothe and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Sothe comforted me. When we went back to the castle Izuka took us to Bryce and General Petrine who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Serenes Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Petrine.

"How dare you?" Demanded Bryce.

And then Sothe shrieked. "BECAUSE I HAVE A LEVEL A SUPPORT WITH HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Izuka and Petrine still looked mad but Bryce said "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Sothe and I went upstairs while the Generals glared at us.

"Are you okay, Micaiah?" Sothe asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the royal suite and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a royal floor-length dress with golden lace and red boots. When I came out...

Sothe was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I Just Wanna Kill Other People' by The Greil Mercenaries. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I had on a red miniskirt and fishnets and 3 black Talismans and black Boots with red lace on the sides. I put on 2 pairs of Red Gems and spray painted my hair purple.

In the Dining Hall, I ate some Count Bastian cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Dastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with curly blue hair with red streaks in it. He didn't have the Mark of Spirit Protection anymore, and instead had a pentagram on his hand. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Bengionion accent. In his hand, he had a black Dark tome with red pages. He looked exactly like some gothic asshole no one gives a shit about. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Pelleas, although most people call me Flesheater these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I recently discovered that I'm somehow distantly correlated to one of those zombie things. You know the ones. They were in some game... I forget which one though. I think it was Sacred Stones, but I'm not sure because I only bought Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Although I DID buy Sacred Stones, I lost it after the first chapter. Then I downloaded the ROM but I fucked up the save somehow and now whenever I load it it's right in the middle of a battle in which that first Pegasus Knight girl you get is already dead. Besides, I only know about those zombie things because I saw pictures of them on Spriters Resource. " he giggled.

"Well, I am a branded." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Sothe came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sothe and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I waved to Flesheater. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes (Geddit cuz he uses dark tomes lololol). I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Sothe. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Sothe. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his Steel Dagger in my Rexaura and we HAD SEX.

"Oh Sothe, Sothe!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Sothe's thigh. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Flesheater!

It was like someone had cast Berserk on me.

"You dastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Sothe pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have a AIDS anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Sothe ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in the senate delegation room where he was having a meeting with General Bryce and some other people.

"FLESHEATER PELLEAS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the room stared at me and then Sothe came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Micaiah, it's not what you think!" Sothe screamed sadly.

My friend Tenticalrape smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her hazel eyes like pools of gravy. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Laura was abandoned at birth before she was born and adopted by a local church. She later learned that her parents were a team of guro-loving pirates that were killed by Ike in Chapter 9 of Path of Radiance. This revelation stirred up memories that had been locked away for years which caused her to have nightmares and gain extremely disturbing sexual fetishes. Since she said "Fuck you" to the church that adopted her and changed her name to Tenticalrape.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Bryce demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Flesheater, I can't believe you cheated on me with Sothe!" I shooted at him wisely.

Everyone lol'd.

I don't know why Micaiah was so mad at me. I had went out with Flesheater (I'm bi and so is Micaiah) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he accidentally signed a Blood Pact with Lekain, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic.

"But I'm not going out with Sothe anymore!" said Flesheater.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you dastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Serenes Forest where I had lost my virility to Sothe and then I started to bust into tears.


End file.
